Chad's Party EDIT 2ND
by Erulasse Shadeslayer
Summary: Three Isn't Company with a twist... probably a two-shot! T just in case. Please R
1. The Beginning

"Oh. My. God. What happened? Are you okay?!" I saw Sonny laying on the couch in her prop room looking really sad. I almost went up to her, but thought better of it and approached my cardboard cut-out instead.

"Not really, I-" Sonny started, but in order to avoid her tears and any other emotion, I made a break for fake-me.

I didn't hear her as she came up behind me.

"What are you doing here?" she put a hand on her hip. She is so hot when she's annoyed!

She caught me by surprise so while panicking, I improvised, "I am checking in on all my cut-outs," I realized for the first time that the cut-out had a beard drawn on it, "Obviously for good reason. So I guess I'll be seeing you at my party." I didn't want to let on about it but, I was pretty excited Sonny was coming to my party. I realized I was smiling and it would probably ruin my cover, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, as much I would _love _to come and bask in the glory of your chadness, I cant make it." WHAT?! I felt my face fall immediately.

"So y-you were the no? Y-you were the one person I invited who is n-n-not c-coming?" how could she do this to me? What was the point of inviting that blond girl if Sonny wasn't even coming?!

And more importantly, I was stuttering! Chad Dylan Cooper was at a loss for words! That _never_ happens!

"Well my friend from Wisconsin is coming to town and-" oh, that was all? We can fix that! She can still come!

"tsk, so? Bring her to the party!" I know I kept talking, but I wasn't even paying attention to the words coming out of my mouth. I just wanted her to agree, and come to my party.

"Well, maybe you can understand it this way, Son-ny is not com-ing" this was no time for jokes!

Wait, was she serious?! Oh my god she was!

I saw her friend. She freaked. I left. Blah blah blah. I didn't even matter. Now thanks to _her _Sonny wasn't coming to see me. Or my party.

She showed up! I was so happy! She looked... amazing!

"Sonny! Glad you could make it! Did you bring a gift?" why did I say that?

"No-"

"Security!" what was I doing?! I don't waqnt her to leave!

"No Chad wait! Do this for the spirit of friendship! Please!" Friendship? THAT is why she wanted to be here? She could be so frustrating. Leave it to me to want the one girl I cant have. But I sort of think that's why I like her.

"No." please stay anyway!

"Fine, for me?" How did she get to me like this? 'for her'? Where did that coe from? Did she _plan _this sorta thing to torture me with?

"Of course." I know this isn't very me, but I couldn't take it! She looked at so miserably.... I panicked! Seems like she's been doing that to me a lot today. Not to mention, am I the only one who has noticed how hot she is when she's sad?

"Thank you!" Damn. She's hot when she's happy too. When will this madness end?

She looked like she wanted to hug me, but changed her mind and instead she held out her hand. I took it and pulled her towards me. I think that hug lasted just a moment too long.

"Sonny," I started, "this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. And I don't mean just me! You're pretty cute yourself."

"Aww! Chad! Then I guess you're pretty cute too!" she walked away to go find her friend. Hold on, 'I guess'?!

"Wait sonny, you 'guess'?! I know! So does everyone else!" she was already too far away to here me over the music.

"who are you talking to?" a reporter said from behind me. Suddenly an idea struck me.

"Oh... my, um... my girlfriend! You know her, Sonny Monroe." She was going to kill me! But she'd have to stop by The Falls first. And that meant a visit from a very angry, very sexy Sonny Monroe. That in itself would be worth it.

**I know it's short. It'll probably be a two shot.**


	2. The End

Five o'clock. That means Sonny should be finished filming and heading over here any minute now.

Yesterday, a reporter aired a story on me confessing that Sonny and I are dating. I figured if I told people we were together, she would get all angry and have to come see me. Or yell at me. Either one was fine with me.

So I rushed Portlyn and the rest of the cast out of my dressing room preparing for Sonny's arrival.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, Sonny comes bursting through my dressing room door.

"Oh well hello Sonny. What's up?" I felt the smirk I was trying to hide creep across my face.

She glared at me and shook her head back and forth. Before I could ask why, she started typing in the Teen Magazine URL on my computer.

"What's this?" She said, straining to keep her voice down.

I could have just looked at it and answered her, but if figured I could get her a little bit more mad first.

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about. Is there something wrong with my computer?" I faked a worried expression, but didn't move towards the computer at all.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Ha! She lost it! I win again.

"Sonny, sweetheart, there's no need to raise your voice."

"I said this isn't FUNNY!" I laughed.

"Maybe from where you're standing it's not, but from over here it's hilarious!" I continued laughing. I leaned behind her on the back of the couch, "Still funny over here too!"

"Why did you say that?!" she was starting to turn different shades of red and purple, so I took that as my cue to tone it down gradually until her face returned to its normal color.

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal..." I hooked my left arm around her neck, which she shook off immediately.

"So you are telling me that telling the whole world we were the latest Hollywood couple seemed liked a good idea?!" she turned around to face me.

"Hey, at least I got to see you." I smiled the same smile I always use when I spill my feeling carelessly to confuse her.

"...What does that even mean?!" works every time.

"It means I'm happy to see you." I shrugged and put my arm back around her shoulders.

"......FORGET IT! You're hopeless! I'm leaving." she stomped towards the door. I laughed.

"Fine but you'll be back." she closed the door after herself.

I walked around the couch and picked up the cell phone that she left.

"And 3, 2, 1," she walked back in, "Cue the cranky hot girl missing her cell phone."

She grabbed it out of my hand, "Thank you." she huffed and tried to turn around and head for the door.

"I don't think so. You're not getting away that easy." I took her hand and pulled her towards me.

"What are you-" I interrupted her by kissing her on the lips.

After a few seconds she dropped her cell phone on the floor and threw her arms around my neck.

"You can't just do that. It's not fair." she said after pulling away.

"What? You don't expect me to let my girlfriend leave my dressing room with out kissing her at least once, do you?" I leaned in to kiss her again but she put her finger on my lips.

"I'm not your girlfriend." she turned around and walked determinedly out the door.

I bent down, picked her phone up, and held it out for her to take.

She walked back in.

"And cue the stubborn hot girl who forgot her cell phone. Again." I said as she took the phone out of my hand.

"Thank you." as soon as she walked out the door, I called her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Chad."

**what do ya think? I'll never know unless you R E V I E W !**

**it was supposed to be a two shot but i think i'll wrrite more so... yeah!**


End file.
